An Update from Kagome
by Rinseternalsoul
Summary: Kagome sends us an update on the strange twist her lovelife has suddenly taken. One-Shot with a sequel. SessKag


An Update From Kagome 

Hello it's me again, Kagome. I know it's been a while since we spoke, but I've been pretty busy lately. I have to tell you, there's been some strange things going on in my life. Trust me when I say this. I guess I should explain.

Hmm... where to start? I guess the best place to start is with the fight I had with Inuyasha. He's such a jerk! I have had it with him and his selfish, rude attitude. My mom always told me that when the bad starts out-weighing the good it's time to make a change. She's been saying that since I was a little girl. She also said, "Kagome, life is to short to waste it being unhappy." I have to believe she's right.

My travels through the feudal era have been tough, but they have been fun too. I've grown up a huge amount since the first day I fell through the well at our shrine. Yep, I've grown in so many ways. Physically, mentally, emotionally, and of course my miko power has matured along with the rest of me. I guess that's why Inuyasha's ridiculous behavior started really getting on my nerves. They say that girls mature faster than boys do mentally. I think we also mature faster than half-demon boys do. Can't find that information in any textbook's at school though, but anyone who wants to know can just ask me.

Oh, don't get me wrong, Inuyasha has his good points. Let's see... I can name all three of 'em. If there's more, then he's been hiding them pretty well for the last four years. Yes, I know... he's brave. Blah... blah. Well, bravery is great in a battle, but hey, one battle every week or two is all the action we usually see. Second, he is handsome. Looks aren't everything ya know, besides there are others who can out shine him in looks. Third he's a great protector. I can't argue that one. Even now he would give his life to protect me. It's just that I really don't need his protection anymore.

When it comes to women, Inuyasha just doesn't have a clue. I can count on both hands the times he's made any advances on me sexually. In four years! Come on... four years with a teenage boy, and he only tried to make out with me eight times! Something is just not right with that picture. Oh, you say he respects me? Oh... OK... can you name one teenage boy, who is that good looking, who would do the same in his shoes? I can't. Even Hojo would cave in under that pressure. Now I'm no hussy or anything, but I was in love with the guy. He knew I was in love with him. I have needs too ya know.

Sorry, I got off track a little. Now back to the fight. Earlier that morning we battled two demon's so we were getting ready to call it a day. Miroku found a little clearing near a pond where we could all get a much needed bath. Nothing special really, just a place to make camp. After Inuyasha started a fire I cooked us all something to eat. You should hear Inuyasha eat for crying out loud. No manners. Anyway, after supper Miroku and Inuyasha took Shippo and went to the pond to get a bath while Sango and I cleaned up the dishes. Afterwards me and her took our turn. Oooh that pond water felt sooo good. Nothing compares to a nice hot shower at home, but if you'd seen how filthy we were you'd understand where I'm coming from.

Sango and I washed and swam around a little. The water was just right. That day had been very hot and the swim felt super great. Sango got out first and headed back, but I decided to stay a little longer. You'd think a grown woman could take a little time to herself once in a while without getting hassled about it wouldn't you? Ha! Not me. Not five minutes after Sango left here comes Inuyasha yelling about me dragging around and didn't I know how dangerous it was and blah... blah... blah. Well, that's what I told him. "Blah... blah... blah!" Of course, he got ticked off and stomped back to camp.

His attitude did nothing to rush me. In fact, I decided to stay for as long as it took to swivel into a prune. I wasn't really mad at him. I'd gotten used to his mouth a long time ago. I was just enjoying myself for a little while. Am I not entitled to that? Do I not devote every waking minute to looking for jewel shards? A nice swim is not too much to ask.

Have you ever floated around on your back? I love to do that. Your ears are just under the water so you can't hear anything. When you close your eyes it's kind of like being in one of those sensory deprivation tanks. I guess a pond is as close to that as I could get in feudal Japan.

So there I was, floating around with my eyes closed, listening to nothing. Feeling the hot sun baking my skin, when suddenly someone grabs the back of my head and pulls it out of the water. It happened so fast. I didn't know what was going on. Until my eyes flew open that is. I guess he knew I was about to scream, because he slapped his hand over my mouth. I was all too aware of my nudity, and the fact that he had seen me like that. I could have died of embarrassment. Inuyasha's brother was the last person I wanted to catch me in the buff! Oh yeah, you heard right. It was Sesshomaru standing in the water next to me. I'll bet my heart was doing some number at that moment.

He let my mouth go once he new I wouldn't give him away. Thank Kami for murky water is all I can say. Anyway, Here I am swimming naked with the Demon Lord of the Western Lands while he's telling me that his ward, Rin, has taken sick. He came looking for me because he knew I was a powerful miko. Makes sense, right. Ha. Tell that to Inuyasha. He came busting up right about then to find me and Sesshomaru swimming kind of close to one another while he explained Rin's symptoms to me. Of course Inuyasha jumps to some crazy conclusion and tries to start a fight with Sesshomaru. During this he's calling me every kind of dirty female name in the book.

I was furious with him, and to make matters worse I was still naked! I couldn't even get out of the water while a fully clothed and soaking wet Sesshomaru climbs out of the pond and left. Yes... he left! He flew off. No fighting, no explanation, nothing. He could have at least helped me out a little. All he had to do was say it was urgent concerning his sick ward. What... two seconds tops? But noooo he just left me naked in the pond with Inuyasha accusing me of having some kind of fling with him.

I'll tell you right now... that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I was so mad I didn't even care that he stood there ranting and raving, I just walked right out of the pond. You should have seen the look on his face! He was as red as a beet. If I hadn't been so mad, I'd have fell out laughing. It shut him up

for a few minutes anyway. After his initial shock he started in again. When he called me a slut, well... I cracked. I said sit so many times that Kirara had to fly him back to Kaede's village. He couldn't walk for a week. Served him right.

Needless to say, shard hunting was put on hold. There wasn't that many left anyway. The time between finding a demon with a shard was pretty far and few between. The next morning we all headed toward Kaede's village, which was nearly a day's walk, to hang out until Inuyasha could travel again. On the way there, _he_ showed up again.

We were walking along through the forest, chatting about nothing in particular, when a white figure dropped out of a tree limb overhead. Sesshomaru dropped down right in front of me. He surprised me and I let out an 'eek' which alerted Sango, Miroku walking just ahead. They turned around ready to fight, until I called out that I was ok. I was, at the moment.

You know, as well as I do, that Sesshomaru has never been Mr. nice guy. Remember he even tried to kill me a couple of times? That day he 'took a swim' with me was the first time we had spoken more that a few words to each other. Going by his earlier attempts to kill me and Inuyasha's word, I was always a little afraid of him. Time changes things though. I smiled at him and he returned it. Yes, I am for real. He actually smiled back. He told me he needed me to come with him to help Rin.

Now how could I tell Sesshomaru that I couldn't go try to help that cute little girl? Here's a guy who went from hating humans to taking on a little human girl as his ward. He obviously cares for her, since he was so worried. He came to me twice for help. I couldn't say no, even though Sango and Miroku were practically jumping up and down behind him making 'no' faces and waving their hand in 'no' fashion. I almost laughed at them. Much to their distress, I said yes.

He put his arm around me and we were off. Flying with him was a whole lot different than flying on Kirara. He held me really close to him, which was a good thing, since I was scared to death of falling. He was really good about it though, I guess he knew I was scared. He rubbed his hand through my hair, like you would a child who was frightened. It was kind of sweet. Yeah, I know, deadly demon lord and all. But it was!

I had no idea where we were going. It wasn't like Inuyasha talked about him a whole lot, other than to call him a bastard and stuff. In the back of my mind I wondered if I'd done the right thing. Going off with him like that. Sometimes I'm just too trusting.

We landed at a palace. It was pretty much your normal Japanese palace. It had a lovely view, since it was located halfway up a mountainside. I guess he doesn't get very many visitors. Sesshomaru led me inside and through a great hall. From there we went down a hallway to Rin's room. She was on the bed and sat straight up at the sound of our entrance. I swear, the kid worships Sesshomaru. Her little eyes lit up time he walked in. It made me really wonder if he was all that bad.

He sat down next to Rin, and I kneeled down beside him. She had a fever, and after opening her mouth I could see she had a pretty bad sore throat. That combined with the sniffles gave me a pretty good idea that she had the flu or a real bad cold. Where she got it from was a mystery, but I felt certain that's what it was. So I dug in my bag and pulled out a bottle of chewable fever reducer and pain medicine my mom stuck in there just in case Shippo needed it. I let her chew it up, and took some of the blankets piled on top of her off.

The old way of treating a fever was all wrong. They used to think you should sweat it out, but modern medicine proved that it's best to cool the body down with less blankets and clothing. She complained about being cold, but I promised her it would pass shortly. I also had some throat drops from the last time I had a sore throat, so I let her suck on one. You would have thought I'd given her the greatest candy on Earth. She cheered up and was feeling much better after only about thirty minutes.

Sesshomaru thought I was a miracle worker. I guess demon's don't know that much about the human ailments. It wasn't like I cured cancer or anything, but you couldn't tell by the way they acted. He took me to his sitting room for a cup of tea. He's not a big talker, but I made up for it. I usually talk too much, and expected him to get annoyed with my constant chatter. I'm especially bad when I'm nervous, which I was. Have you ever really looked at him? He is absolutely gorgeous. Even better up close... and he smells so nice. What woman wouldn't be nervous?

The only time I stopped running my mouth was when he asked me if I normally swim in the nude. I'll bet I turned three shades of red. He seemed to be amused at my discomfort. Here's the interesting part... I apologized about that. Then he did the strangest thing. He said... and I quote, "Do not apologize. I very much enjoyed the sight." Now do you understand why I turned red! I couldn't even say anything, for once. I just turned red and sat there smiling and looking like a goofball.

After tea we left to head back to meet my friends. I thought for sure he would land outside the village, since he's not fond of human's all that much. He didn't. He put down right in the middle of everybody. So hear I am, clinging to Lord Sesshomaru while he holds me tightly to him, coming out of the sky right in front of Inuyasha. He was lying just outside of Kaede's hut talking to Miroku and Sango. I was glad his back was out, because he was some kind of mad.

I think Sesshomaru was actually enjoying Inuyasha's obvious discomfort with our closeness. Actually, I don't think, I know he was. When we landed, he completely ignored his half brother and spoke only to me. He has such beautiful eyes. They seem to soak up your soul. What was I saying? Oh yes... He looked into my eyes and told me that he was forever in my debt for helping Rin get well. I tried to tell him it was nothing. I really didn't try very hard. It was nice to be praised for a change. Inuyasha was yelling at us the whole time, but we tuned him out.

What sent Inuyasha over the edge, was when he put his fingers under my chin and pulled it up a little. Then he kissed me. Yes, you heard right. He kissed me. It was soft and quick, but very tender. I didn't even try to stop him. Truthfully? I enjoyed it. He stepped back and gave me the mischievous hint of a smile. Then he was gone.

It only took a second to realize that Inuyasha had stopped yelling. When I turned to my friends... let's just say I wish I'd had my camera. There were the most incredulous looks on their faces. Then there was the rest of the village, who had filed out to gawk at the latest excitement. I thought Kaede was going to pass out. Heck, I thought I was going to pass out. I didn't even say anything; I just walked past them all and went inside the hut.

Right behind me came Sango, then Miroku and Shippo. It took Inuyasha a few minutes to crawl inside, but he was really determined. He asked me what in the –blank-blank- I was doing kissing Sesshomaru. I finally managed to find my voice, and I told him the truth. That Sesshomaru was just thanking me for helping Rin get well.

Inuyasha called me a liar, which I knew was going to happen before he said it. He said I disgusted him and proceeded to crawl back outside. I sat down and filled the rest of my friends in on what happened after I left them. They wanted to know all about his palace and how he acted while I was there. I had nothing to hide, so I told them everything.

Inuyasha wouldn't let it go. He harped on it constantly. It was beginning to get on my nerves terribly. He was up and around four days later, and so we all headed out to look for a shard that was rumored to be in the possession of a bat demon further South. Inuyasha refused to talk to me, and I can't say I cared. After all the nasty things he said about me, I didn't care if he ever spoke to me again. Oh, calm down, I was just mad. He's still my friend, and he will always be my friend. You know I can't hold a grudge.

Three days after leaving the village we came across a hot spring at the bottom of a rocky hillside. There were trees nearby, as well as a little clearing. We decided to make camp. Inuyasha's pace had been fueled by his anger at me so you can imagine how tired we all were trying to keep up with him. When we seen the hot springs it was like seeing the gates of heaven.

Sango and me plunged into the hot water. It felt like heaven too. Sango got out before me, and since I was enjoying being out of Inuyasha's presence, I stayed. The tension in the air on our trip was so thick I could've cut it with a knife. The heated water seemed to wash my troubles away. The rising steam cleared my head and the sound of the rippling water was very soothing.

I was sitting on a flat rock, thoroughly enjoying myself, when I suddenly became aware that someone took up a seat next to me. I thought Sango decided to sit awhile longer. Without opening my eyes I said, "So you just couldn't get enough of this huh?" Imagine my shock when Sesshomaru said, "No, I couldn't get enough." My eyes popped open to see the demon lord lounging right there next to me. He had tossed his shirt and his wet hair swirled around until it started sweeping up against my skin. All over my skin. It felt nice. I was unsure if his yukata was the only thing he tossed so I asked, "Do you have pant's on under there?"

Leave it to Sesshomaru to answer a question with a question. With an amused glint in his eye he said, "Do you?" If the steam didn't have my face red, he just made it that way. I tried to remain nonchalant and said, "Touché." We just sat there for a while enjoying the silence. My usual jabbering mouth didn't start. For some reason I wasn't all that nervous. Maybe it was the relaxing springs. Yeah, that had to be it.

After I finally thought my brain might bake from sitting there so long, I asked him to close his eyes so I could get out. He just looked at me like I was a bit dense and said, "Why? I have seen you naked before, remember?" He just had to keep bringing that up. I gave him my best frustrated 'please', and he agreed. I don't know why, but I think he peeked. Maybe it was just my imagination.

After I slipped on my clothes I told him I was dressed. You would think he would have a little modesty, wouldn't you? Being that he is royalty and all, but he doesn't. As soon as I said I was dressed he walked out of the water in all his naked glory... and I do mean glory. Good grief that man has the body of an Adonis. I must have looked pretty dumb, because he actually gave a slight chuckle and told me to close my mouth.

Hey I didn't mean to stare! I couldn't help it! Jeez. I did apologize though, so give me a break. After he dressed, he asked me to help him tie his armor back in place. I never thought about how hard that stuff must be to put on. I went over and helped. I just about had it finished when he pulled me to him. I looked up in surprise and he kissed me again. This time it was no light peck. This was a deep passionate kiss. I lost all control. I know... I'm weak. He just has this effect on me when he's so close. I just stop thinking.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) Miroku interrupted us. We couldn't miss the gasp and the sound of his butt hitting the ground. Then the apologizing. Before I could get him to shut up here come Sango and Inuyasha. Need I say that Inuyasha was very perturbed? I looked to Sesshomaru for help, but once again he just smiled and kissed me lightly before he flew off.

I tried to explain, but Inuyasha wouldn't even listen. He took off for a faraway tree where he could keep watch without being near me. The situation was getting out of hand. I never asked for Sesshomaru's sudden attention. Maybe I just looked that good floating in that pond? Ya think? At any rate, for whatever reason, I suddenly had a new admirer.

I lay awake long after my friends were sleeping peacefully. I couldn't quit thinking about Sesshomaru. What had I done to make him like me so much? Was he doing it just to get under Inuyasha's skin? That thought made me feel kind of cheap. All kinds of things went through my head. I tossed around until I finally gave up on sleep and got up to take a short walk.

I didn't get far before he showed up. Yes... again. "We keep meeting like this."

"Yes," he said.

"Are you following me?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You plague my thoughts woman," Sesshomaru said as he moved closer to me.

"You've been plaguing mine as well," I replied. "Are you just using me to hurt Inuyasha?" I had to know. I refused to be a pawn in some stupid sibling rivalry.

"Inuyasha is of no consequence to me. It is unfortunate, that you are bound by your quest, to travel with him," was his response to my question.

I guess he meant that as a no. The whole time we were talking he was stepping closer. I took a step back, and he took a step forward. Finally with lightening speed he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He burrowed through my hair and began to kiss my neck. It was an extraordinary feeling. I can't describe it. I let out this little moan and then he swept me off of my feet.

I can't tell you where he took me. It wasn't too far away. We stopped in this little patch of grass and wildflowers. The next thing I know I am lying in the grass and we are in the most passion filled embrace that I have ever experienced. His lust for me was evident in his eyes, as well as his panting breaths. I ran my fingers through his long white hair. It was so soft and thick. It fell around me like a silk blanket.

Our passion for each other grew to a frenzy of movements to remove our clothing. It was like we needed to touch each other's skin to know this was real. His hands and mouth on my breasts made me arch against him. I couldn't get enough of the feel of his chest. It was rock hard, chiseled from labored hours of training and battle.

He never tried to take me that night. He said that he could tell I was unspoiled. He told me that he wanted to wait until the perfect time to make me his. Call me crazy, but that was so romantic! We touched and kissed and lay staring into each other's eyes. It was the most enjoyable experience of my life, and it was Sesshomaru, not Inuyasha, who made it happen.

So now you know what brought about the fight between Inuyasha and myself. He was none too happy the next morning, I can tell you that. Even though there was no physical evidence of my late night rendezvous, Inuyasha immediately smelled Sesshomaru on me at breakfast.

"You reek of that bastard!" Was what he said. He accused me of sleeping with him, and I just ignored him. It's not any of his business anyway. We had long since quit having a relationship other that that of 'friend'. I guess guys look at things differently. They always get jealous, even if you're not with them anymore.

We gathered our things and headed out. We had only walked a few hours when my man dropped in. He is one suave guy. Have you ever seen how he just flows up and takes over? He has this air about him that just demands your attention. He looked at Inuyasha and said, "I need her." That was all he said. Then he swept me up and we were airborne.

I've been here at his palace for the last two weeks. I've never felt so happy in my entire life. Whatever it was that got his attention, I'm glad it did. We made love a few days after he brought me back here. It was my first time. He was so gentle. I cried and he kissed my tears away. I don't know what the future holds for my demon lord, and me but we are happy and in love. Right now, that's good enough.

A/N

If you enjoyed reading this, you will be happy to know that there is now a sequal: Another Update From Kagome. Happy reading!


End file.
